Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Kibum dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi semua berubah rumit ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang Donghae yang tidak diketahui Kibum sebelumnya. KyuHaeBum ...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KyuHae or KiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung Soo, Kim Young Woon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Kibum dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi semua berubah rumit ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang Donghae yang tidak diketahui Kibum sebelumnya.

Warning : Gender Switch!

Fanfic ini untuk Audrey Musaena yang meminta KyuHae couple, karena author sangat mencintai (lebay) KiHae couple jadi tetap dimasukkan KiHae disini, buka voting untuk pair yang lebih "ngeh" di fic ini.

Aku juga suka KyuHae dan SiHae couple sebenarnya, tapi jika disuruh milih antara KiHae, KyuHae atau SiHae,,,, maka urutan yang paling disuka adalah KiHae nomor 1, KyuHae nomor 2,, dan SiHae nomor 3 (aku berani jamin SiHae couple tidak ada di fanfic ini).

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca …

Chapter 1

Di sebuah taman …

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berlari mengejar seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih bersih, dibelakangnya terdapat seorang namja yang juga tengah berlari mengejar sang yeoja dan anjing kecil itu.

"Yes, dapat kau Bada!" pekik yeoja itu senang ketika berhasil menangkap anjing kecil tersebut, sang namja yang berada dibelakangnya sedari tadi menghembuskan nafasnya tersengal setelah berlarian cukup jauh.

"Hosh… Hosh… sebaiknya hosh… kita pulang eoh?" usul sang namja dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Ish Kibummie, aku kan masih ingin bermain bersama Bada!" protes sang yeoja yang masih asyik menimang anjing kecil yang bernama Bada, namja itu perlahan mendekati si yeoja.

"Tapi hari sudah semakin sore Hae-ya, kita pulang saja ya?" bujuk namja itu –Kibum pada sang yeoja yang merupakan kekasihnya –Donghae.

"Ish baiklah!" jawab Donghae akhirnya setelah melihat langit yang menunjukkan waktu senja. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih Bada dari Donghae.

"Kibummie! Bada! Aku pulang dulu! Anneyong!" pamit Donghae ceria mengecup pipi Kibum kilat, setelahnya ia mengusap pelan kepala Bada.

"Ne, kau pulanglah dulu! Hati-hati di jalan!" Pesan Kibum yang belum tentu didengar Donghae karena yeoja itu terlihat sibuk bersama Bada –anjing Kibum, Kibum memutar matanya menyadari hal itu.

"Hae-ah!"

"Ish! Ne! aku pulang!" sahut Donghae kesal kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Bada ayo kita pulang!" setelahnya Kibum menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Kediaman Keluarga Lee …

Seperti biasa, Donghae memasuki rumah mewahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Ia lebih suka langsung masuk seenaknya dan pergi menujuu kamar tidurnya.

"Hae-ah?" panggil Leeteuk –eomma Donghae melihat anaknya yang hendak menaiki tangga.

"Ne eomma?" tanya Donghae perlahan menjauhi tangga, melangkah menuju eommanya.

"Kyuhyun ingin berbicara padamu." ujar Leeteuk menyodorkan telephone rumah pada putrinya.

"Anio!" tolak Donghae kemudian berlari menaiki tangga, Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekeras kepalaan putrinya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sambungan telephone.

"Mianhae Kyunnie-ah! Donghae belum bisa menerimamu nak!" sesal Leeteuk pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"Gewenchana Eomma. Eomma, aku tutup dulu ne?" sahut Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ne chagiya." Setelahnya terdengar bunyi sambungan telephone terputus.

Perusahaan Keluarga Cho …

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "selalu seperti ini." Gumamnya. Ia kemudian menduduki kursi kerjanya, dengan agak kasar ia melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di lehernya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini Hae-ya?" tanyanya menatap sendu photo seorang yeoja yang tersenyum manis dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Aku… lelah." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Lee …

Ruang makan …

"Tadi Kyuhyun bilang ia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan besok." Ujar Leeteuk melirik Donghae yang masih tetap tenang memakan makan malamnya, Leeteuk mendesah kecewa.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita harus menjemputnya yeobo!" tanggap Kangin kemudian memasukkan potongan steak yang tertancap di garpu ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja yeobo. Hae, kau ikut kan chagiya?" tanya Leeteuk lembut pada Donghae.

"Kenapa appa dan eomma begitu perhatian pada namja itu eoh?" tanya Donghae menatap tak suka pada kedua orang tuanya, ia merasa orang tuanya lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun daripada dirinya.

"Tentu saja kami perhatian padanya karena…"

"Karena kami sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri!" Leeteuk memotong perkataan Kangin membuat kangin mendengus sebal.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Donghae meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang dipegangnya sedari tadi dengan kasar.

"Dan aku tidak mau ikut menjemputnya! Titik!" Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Kenapa tidak kita paksa saja anak manja itu!" sungut Kangin menatap sebal Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "kau lupa pesan Dokter yeobo? Lagipula Kyuhyun memang anak kita juga." Jawab Leeteuk lirih membuat Kangin merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar yeobo. Mianhae eoh?" sesal Kangin.

"Ne, gewenchana." Setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam.

Kamar Donghae …

Blaaamm

Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya kasar ketika menutupnya. Ini memang sering terjadi ketika ia dan kedua orang tuanya membicarakan Kyuhyun, Donghae sangat membenci namja itu.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, selalu saja Kyuhyun!" sungut Donghae meraih boneka Nemo kesayangannya kemudian meremasnya karena kesal.

"Kenapa selalu namja itu? kenapa selalu dia yang merebut perhatian eomma dan appa dariku?" sungutnya lagi berupa pertanyaan. Ia menatap boneka berwarna jingga dan putih itu tersenyum.

"Mianhae, maafkan aku Nemo eoh?" sesalnya setelah menyadari remasannya pada boneka ikan tersebut.

"Ini semua lagi-lagi karena Kyuhyun Kyuhyun itu!" sungutnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Donghae kemudian meraih smartphone miliknya dan mulai menekan beberapa digit angka di layar sentuh smartphone itu.

"Tuut.. Tuut…"

"Yeosebo Donghae chagi?" sapa orang yang Donghae telephone.

"Yeosebo Kibummie chagi!" sahut Donghae ceria, ia kembali meremas boneka Nemo karena gemas.

"Waeyo? Ada apa menelphoneku eoh?" tanya Kibum, Donghae kembali mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jadi aku harus menelphonemu ketika ada perlu saja eoh?" tanya Donghae kesal, Kibum menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi ia salah bicara –sepertinya.

"Jeongmal mianhae chagiya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Beneran deh?" bujuknya lembut.

"Shirreo!" tolak Donghae memalingkan wajah meski Kibum tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menemui Bada lagi!" ancam Kibum yang tentu tidak serius, ia tahu jika Donghae akan luluh hatinya ketika ia sudah seperti ini.

"Eh? Andwae! Kau tidak bisa memisahkanku dengan Bada!" pekik Donghae membuat Kibum harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku eoh?" bujuknya lagi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae akhirnya.

"Kibummie?"

"Hmmm.."

"Saranghae." Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Donghae terdengar kesal.

"Ani!"

"Huh?"

"Nado saranghae."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Ani!"

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Kibummie!"

"Ckck, nado saranghae Lee Donghae!"

"Tuuut… tuutt.."

Donghae mematikan panggilannya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia kembali menatap boneka ikan kesayangannya, "kau tahu Nemo? Aku sangaaaat mencintai Kim Kibum! Muuuuaaach.." ia terkikik kemudian mencium gemas boneka yang kini didekapnya erat.

Apartement Kibum …

Kibum kembali terkekeh ketika sambungan telephone Donghae terputus, ia bisa membayangkan wajah Donghae yang bersemu kini.

"Guk.. Guk.." Gonggongan Bada berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kibum, Kibum kemudian menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk milik Bada.

"Minum yang banyak eoh?" seru Kibum mengusap kepala Bada yang kini meminum susunya dengan lahap.

Keesokan harinya pukul 02.00 pm …

Bandara Incheon …

Tampak seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut coklat madu ikal serta berwajah tampan berjalan menelusuri Bandara, ia baru saja kembali dari Jepang mengurus bisnis perusahaan keluarganya.

Cho Kyuhyun –namja itu tersenyum ketika dilihatnya empat orang yang begitu familiar melambaikan tangan padanya. Langsung saja ia menghampiri empat orang itu.

"Kyunnie chagi!" sapa Cho Heechul kemudian memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Ne eommaku yang paling cantik!" balas Kyuhyun memeluk Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Hangeng, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan eommanya.

"Baik-baik saja appa!" jawabnya. Perhatian Kyuhyun teralih pada dua orang lain, Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk, Leeteuk membalas pelukannya.

"Kami baik, Donghae juga." Jawab Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca.

"Dia tidak datang?" tanya Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada Leeteuk.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah!" sesal Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Leeteuk, "gewenchana appa, aku mengerti." Ucapnya tersenyum, namun dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas ia kecewa, amat sangat.

Kediaman Keluarga Cho …

"Kyunnie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul pada putranya yang hendak melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah mereka, ia merasa Kyuhyun masih harus istirahat mengingat ia baru saja tiba di Seoul.

"Ke rumah Donghae, aku merindukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum, Heechul ikut tersenyum getir.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana jika masih Donghae tidak bisa menerimamu chagi?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Tidak? Yang benar itu 'belum' eomma, bukan 'tidak'!" koreksi Kyuhyun menatap sengit eommanya.

Heechul menghela nafas pasrah, "eomma dan appa percaya padamu nak! Tapi jika kau sudah tidak kuat menghadapinya, Kangin dan Leeteuk pasti mengerti." Seru Heechul membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Heechul sekilas dan langsung keluar dari kediamannya menuju mobil yang akan membawanya pergi ke kediaman keluarga Lee, keluarganya yang lain.

Kediaman Keluarga Lee …

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika keluar dari mobilnya dan matanya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang familiar baginya.

'Tidak ada yang berubah!' batinnya melihat-lihat sekitar rumah tersebut.

Ting tong … ting tong …

Cklek

"Anneyong haseyo Jung ahjumma!" sapa Kyuhyun ramah pada pembantu rumah Donghae.

"Anneyong haseyo tuan muda Kyuhyun, silahkan masuk!" Jung ahjumma membukakan jalan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Donghae ada?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point dengan mata berbinar, Jung ahjumma melihat Kyuhyun iba, ia menggeleng.

"Nona muda sedang pergi tuan." Sesal Jung ahjumma, sedetik kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Jung ahjumma melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore, ia tersenyum.

"Tapi sebentar lagi nona muda akan pulang tuan!" Kyuhyun yang semula lesu kembali bersemangat.

"Tuan, sebaiknya tuan masuk dulu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jung ahjumma.

"Eomma dan appa kemana ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhun sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan yang terdapat dalam rumah tersebut yang menurutnya belum berubah ketika terakhir kali ia kesini.

"Tuan besar belum pulang sedangkah nyonya besar sedang ke rumah temannya tuan." Sahut Jung ahjumma. Kyuhyun berhenti menatap sebuah photo besar keluarga Lee yang terpajang di dinding, terlihat photo Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae yang diambil kalau tidak salah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Mau minum apa tuan?" pertanyaan Jung ahjumma membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lama kok disini!" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Jung ahjumma sekilas kemudian menatap photo-photo keluarga Lee yang ada di atas meja. Pandangannya fokus pada tiga tempat kosong di meja itu yang seharusnya terisi tiga buah figura, Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih.

Cklek

blaamm

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, namun ia berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik tiang dengan seyuman manis di bibirnya begitu melihat Donghae yang datang dan langsung menaiki tangga.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, sebaiknya aku pulang." Gumam Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lee.

Keesokan harinya …

Mobil Kyuhyun berada di dekat kediaman keluarga Lee, ia memang sengaja tidak memasuki gerbang rumah mewah tersebut karena ia sedang menunggu seseorang, yang begitu dirindukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan riang, segera saja Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Seperti biasa Donghae pergi ke taman untuk bertemu –lebih tepatnya berkencan- dengan Kibum dan Bada. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya agar mempermudah ia mengetahui apa yang menjadi rutinitas Donghae sekarang, ia semakin tersenyum saja melihat Donghae yang tampak begitu bahagia setelah bertemu seekor anjing kecil yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namun senyum Kyuhyun memudar ketika ada seorang namja –Kibum yang mengecup pipi Donghae mesra, setelahnya mereka berjalan-jalan dengan Bada yang berada didepan keduanya serta Kyuhyun yang terus mengikuti keduanya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sesak melihat Donghae yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan namja itu.

Flashback

"Kyuuu,, aku tahu ini pasti kau kan? Mengaku sajalah Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Donghae seraya memegang dua belah telapak tangan yang menutupi pandangannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari wajah –lebih tepatnya area mata- Donghae, setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah boneka ikan berwarna jingga dan putih –Nemo.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapnya, Donghae kemudian menatap boneka yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dengan matanya berbinar menatap boneka ikan yang ada di film kartun yang begitu digemarinya –yang kelak akan menjadi boneka kesayangannya-.

"Nemo! Untukku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jeongmal gomawo chagiyaaa!" setelahnya Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Flashback end

Air mata menetes di pipi Kyuhyun, namun ia tersenyum melihat keceriaan yang tidak pernah lagi ditampakkan yeoja yang dicintainya itu padanya, meski keceriaan itu untuk orang lain.

TBC

Ketebak ceritanya? Author mengerti itu -_-

Lanjut? Atau hapus?

Audrey?

Option masih dalam pengetikan.

Lukisan dan Cintaku Terbagi Dua,, belum tahu kelanjutannya#plaakk ...

Sequel dari Love and Tears? Kelanjutan Barbie hae Sequel? Tunggu setelah Option tamat #dicekik readers

Review Please …


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KyuHae or KiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo, Kim Young Woon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Kibum dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi semua berubah rumit ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang Donghae yang tidak diketahui Kibum sebelumnya.

Warning : Gender Switch! Crack pair except KangTeuk and Hanchul, gaje

Fanfic ini untuk Audrey Musaena yang meminta KyuHae couple, karena author sangat mencintai (lebay) KiHae couple jadi tetap dimasukkan KiHae disini, buka voting untuk pair yang lebih "ngeh" di fic ini. Untuk Audrey, siapa tahu kamu jadi pengen kiHae di ff ini.

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..

Sebelumnya …

_Flashback_

"_Kyuuu,, aku tahu ini pasti kau kan? Mengaku sajalah Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Donghae seraya memegang dua belah telapak tangan yang menutupi pandangannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari wajah –lebih tepatnya area mata- Donghae, setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah boneka ikan berwarna jingga dan putih –Nemo._

"_Ini untukmu." Ucapnya, Donghae kemudian menatap boneka yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dengan matanya berbinar menatap boneka ikan yang ada di film kartun yang begitu digemarinya –yang kelak akan menjadi boneka kesayangannya-._

"_Nemo! Untukku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk._

"_Jeongmal gomawo chagiyaaa!" setelahnya Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun erat._

_Flashback end_

_Air mata menetes di pipi Kyuhyun, namun ia tersenyum melihat keceriaan yang tidak pernah lagi ditampakkan yeoja yang dicintainya itu padanya, meski keceriaan itu untuk orang lain._

Chapter 2

Berhari-hari Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemana saja Donghae pergi. Dan Kyuhyun akan mendengus sebal jika Donghae bertemu dengan Kibum si namja yang tidak jelas –menurut Kyuhyun.

Kediaman Keluarga Lee …

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun baru akan merasa tenang dan kembali ke rumahnya jika ia sudah memastikan Donghae memasuki pintu kediaman Lee dengan selamat. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Setelah yakin ia memberanikan diri untuk ikut memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

Donghae memasuki kamarnya dengan riang hingga ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat yang terjadi di taman dimana Kibum yang terus memujinya hari ini.

"Aku bisa gila!" serunya menatap cermin dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya.

"Ini semua karena kau, Kim Kibum!" lanjutnya lagi seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Ia meraba bibirnya sendiri dengan masih tersenyum, membayangkan Kibum yang mengecupnya disana.

"Kyaaaa! Aku benar-benar sudah gila!" pekiknya membenamkan wajah pada bantal.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah …

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Leeteuk pada seorang namja yang memasuki rumahnya.

"Eomma, anneyong." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah, Leeteuk memeluknya.

"Aku ingin menemui Donghae, eomma." Kyuhyun mengatakan keinginan secara langsung pada Leeteuk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, yang ia anggap layaknya anak kandung. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dia ada di kamarnya." Setelahnya Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Leeteuk cepat dan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Donghae.

Di depan kamar Donghae …

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya, ia merasa ragu untuk memasuki kamar yeoja itu. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar yang bertuliskan Hae's Room, tapi tidak ada jawaban, ia akhirnya menekan kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Eh?" gumamnya mengerutkan kening. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dapat dilihatnya Donghae yang tertidur menyamping, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia semakin mendekati Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian namja itu telah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae, diusapnya rambut itu lembut.

"Euungh …" lenguh Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertidur mengingat ia yang baru saja terlelap tadi, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Diluar dugaan Kyuhyun, Donghae malah terbangun disaat ia yang hendak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya, hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Deg

Kyuhyun tertegun. Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membuat mata Donghae membelalak kaget.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISIMMMMMPPHH …" Kyuhyun segera membekap mulut Donghae dengan sebelah tangannya ketika yeoja itu meneriakinya. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu dengan Donghae yang terduduk di ranjangnya dan Kyuhyun yang mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Donghae, tangannya masih membekap mulut Donghae.

Setelah merasa Donghae tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut yeoja itu tanpa melepaskan kontak mata keduanya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tidak ingin melepaskan tatapan keduanya dengan debaran jantung yang dipompa semakin cepat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah keduanya membuat bibirnya dan bibir Donghae menempel. Beberapa detik berlalu dan bibir itu masih menempel hingga Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir itu dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan menyamankan posisi bibirnya kini.

Seakan terhipnotis dan melupakan rasa bencinya pada Kyuhyun, Donghae menurut saja ketika namja itu mendorong tubuhnya pelan agar berbaring dengan Kyuhyun berada diatasnya.

Leeteuk menyipitkan mata ketika penglihatannya menangkap pintu kamar putrinya tidak tertutup rapat. Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut dan Leeteuk menahan nafas ketika ia berada di ambang pintu, disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat meski pelakunya adalah anaknya sendiri, walaupun pakaian keduanya masih terpasang lengkap di tubuh masing-masing.

Leeteuk memperhatikan pergerakan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dalam diam tanpa berniat menghentikan perbuatan keduanya, ia hanya menggenggam kenop pintu erat. Mata Leeteuk membelalak ketika Kyuhyun yang mulai menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan bagian bawah tubuh Donghae, membuat yeoja itu melenguh nikmat.

Leeteuk menggeram ketika melihat Donghae yang mulai kehabisan nafas dan memberontak bahkan terisak pelan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya seolah menulikan pendengarannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" gumam Leeteuk penuh penekanan, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Donghae. Namja itu meringis pelan mendapati Donghae yang kini terduduk dengan linangan air mata mengalir di pipinya, langsung saja Leeteuk mendekap tubuh Donghae.

"Hiks… aku takut… hiks…" isak Donghae dalam dekapan Leeteuk.

"Tenanglah… eomma disini." Seru Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"Keluarlah!" perintah Leeteuk dingin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun, tanpa perlu dua kali diperintah namja itu keluar dari kamar Donghae.

"Uuughh…" ringisnya pelan setelah menutup pintu kamar Donghae, sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah bangun rupanya, membuat Kyuhyun harus pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan organ vitalnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi …

"Aaahh…" desah Kyuhyun nikmat setelah mencapai orgasme. Beberapa bulan ini ia memang memilih untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri daripada tubuhnya disentuh oleh yeoja-yeoja diluar sana, terlebih ketika berada di Jepang –pengecualian untuk Donghae.

Flashback

"Kyu, bagaimana?" tanya Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Ke…Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae gugup kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuruni ranjang dan mendekati Donghae. Diangkatnya dagu yeoja yang kini didepannya, memaksa pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Karena kau begitu indah dimataku, selalu." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Donghae tersenyum malu dan menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Gombal!" sungutnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aku serius!" belanya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Donghae.

Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya saling mencumbu sekarang. Dan di detik lain gaun tidur selutut dengan kerah lebar yang dikenakan Donghae telah jatuh teronggok di kakinya.

Flashback end

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Donghae, terlebih mengingat kepolosan yeoja itu.

Flashback

"Aaawww…" Donghae meringis pelan merasakan sakit di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang telah memejamkan mata disampingnya.

Donghae menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, ia penasaran seperti apa sperma itu?

"Aaaaaa…" jeritnya membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja terlelap kembali membuka matanya lebar. Setelahnya ia mendekap Donghae yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ada apa chagiya?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, ia ciumi pucuk kepala Donghae guna menenangkan yeoja yang berada dalam dekapannya itu.

Donghae membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, takut-takut ia menunjuk salah satu bagian dari kasur mereka.

"Da…darah." Sahutnya membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Ia mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Donghae, di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum geli. Semakin didekapnya erat tubuh Donghae.

"Gewenchana. Kau ini seperti tidak pernah belajar pelajaran Biologi di sekolah saja!" ucapnya tertawa geli.

"Bu…bukannya begitu. Aku cuma terkejut saja!" jawab Donghae semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau telah mengganggu tidurku, jadi kau harus mendapat hukuman!" seru Kyuhyun menyerigai membuat kening Donghae berkerut.

"Hukuman?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aaahh…" desah Donghae karena tangan usil Kyuhuyun yang memainkan buah dadanya.

"Hukumannya adalah, layani aku lagi chagiya. Kita lihat, sejauh mana kau bisa melayaniku." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif di telinga Donghae membuat yeoja itu bergidik.

Flashback end

Duk… duk… duk…

Ketukan –atau gedoran- dari luar kamar mandi berhasil mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari pikiran kotornya. Kyuhyun yang dapat menebak siapa pelaku penggedoran pintu kamar mandi mengenakan celananya dengan cepat.

Cklek

"Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Ikut aku!" seru Leeteuk dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan mengekori.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Kyuhyun membuka suara setelah hening lama mendera antara ia juga Leeteuk.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud…"

"Gewenchana, eomma mengerti!" potong Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali menunduk.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "harusnya kau lebih bisa mengendalikan emosimu nak." Ucapnya lembut.

"Mianhae, ini salahku. Aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Sesal Kyuhyun lagi.

"Andai kau lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsumu dan eomma tak ada disana tadi, bisa dipastikan Donghae akan semakin membencimu!" ucap Leeteuk dingin, Kyuhyun semakin merasa tersudut.

Flashback

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju mandinya saja.

"Kau? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMASUKI KAMARKU HAH?" seru Donghae keras pada Kyuhyun yang berada dalam kamarnya, padahal seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memandangi tubuh Donghae dari bawah hingga atas membuat Donghae risih. Donghae melangkah mundur ketika Kyuhyun yang terus mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang eerr… lapar.

"Le…pas…kan!" seru Donghae yang tidak diindahkan Kyuhyun yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya. Namja itu bahkan melepas pengikat baju mandi tersebut dengan paksa membuat Donghae menangis karena ketakutan.

Semenit kemudian …

BRAAKKK

Kangin, pelaku pendobrakan pintu kamar menarik kerah belakang baju Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya paksa keluar kamar.

"Gewenchana chagiya! Kau tidak perlu takut lagi!" seru Leeteuk menenangkan putrinya bersama Heechul, eomma Kyuhyun.

Diluar kamar …

BUGH

Kangin meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, tapi ia melepaskan kerah itu begitu saja mengingat penyebab namja bermarga Cho itu melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada putrinya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Pukul aku!" pekik Kyuhyun menatap Kangin dan Hangeng, kedua appanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Hangeng menatap iba putranya.

Flashback end

"Tinggalkan putriku!" ucap Leeteuk membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Eomma!" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Pergilah! Kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang seribu kali lebih baik dari Lee Donghae jika kau mau!" ucap Leeteuk lagi dengan mata berkaca.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, "benar, kau sangat benar nyonya Lee yang terhormat! Aku Cho Kyuhyun, bisa mendapatkan banyak yeoja yang berkali lipat lebih baik dari putrimu yang sungguh tidak sempurna itu!" Leeteuk menangis dalam diam, ia sama sekali tidak marah terhadap perkataan menghina dari namja itu pada keluarganya.

"Tapi tidakkah eomma berpikir? Jika aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya DARI DULU!" seru Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 'dari dulu'.

"Aku bahkan telah berulang kali menyentuh tubuh putri kesayanganmu itu, jadi apa yang perlu kupertahankan dari dia hah?!"

"CUKUP hiks… hiks…!" jerit Leeteuk menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku, sekarang!" lirih Leeteuk masih menangis, ia bahkan terduduk di lantai marmer rumahnya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya miris dengan mata berkaca, ia sungguh menyesal menyakiti hati yeoja yang telah menjadi eommanya itu, apalagi menyangkut anak kandungnya yang merangkap sebagai salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

"Satu yang harus eomma ingat baik-baik, aku sangat mencintai putrimu!" setelahnya Kyuhyun berbalik, meninggalkan kediaman Lee tanpa memandang ke belakang sedikitpun.

Keesokan harinya …

Donghae terduduk di kursi taman dengan memainkan kedua kakinya, ia sedang menunggu Kibum juga Bada. Ia masih memikirkan yang ia alami kemarin bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mengingatnya.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Kibum yang ternyata sudah ada di depannya, Donghae tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman sama manisnya oleh Kibum.

"Gewenchana chagiya!" sahut Donghae manja melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kibum setelah namja itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Kibum tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan mengusap kepala Bada, "jadi kita hari ini akan melakukan apa?" tanya Kibum tersenyum kecil menoleh pada Donghae, Donghae terlihat berpikir.

"Mollayo!" rutuknya tidak mendapat ide mereka akan melakukan apa, Kibum tertawa geli.

Drrt… Drrtt…

Smartphone Donghae bergetar, "eomma?" gumamnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelphone.

"Yeoseobo eomma?" sapanya pada orang disebrang sana.

" … "

"Ne, eomma." Sahutnya kemudian memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

Donghae menghela nafas, "ada apa?" tanya kibum mengusap rambut halus Donghae.

"Eomma menyuruhku pulang sekarang Kibum-ah!" rajuk Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kibum, Kibum terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah! Aku dan Bada tidak akan apa-apa." Ucap Kibum masih mengusap rambut Donghae.

Donghae mendesah, "baiklah, aku pulang dulu chagiya. Anneyong!" pamitnya mengecup pipi Kibum kilat dan mengusap kepala Bada seperti biasa.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah!" pesan Kibum yang sepertinya lagi-lagi tidak Donghae hiraukan karena sibuk dengan Bada.

"Chagiya…"

"Ish! Ne! aku pulang!" setelahnya Donghae berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" Kibum berbalik karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia berniat hendak pulang tadi.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, namja yang memanggilnya tadi mengangguk.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida!" ucap Kyuhyun membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kibum.

"Kim Kibum imnida!" balas Kibum, "dan ini Bada, anjingku." Lanjutnya karena Kyuhyun yang memandangi anjingnya.

"Duduklah!" seru Kyuhyun, Kibum menurut.

"Yeoja itu siapamu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, Kibum terlihat bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ani, hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Oh, dia yeojachinguku." Jawab Kibum tersenyum, tidak menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras mendengar jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Flashback

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah taman.

"Guk … guk …"

Yeoja itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang tidak jauh darinya, diperhatikannya sekeliling dan menemukan seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih bersih yang memang ada di dekatnya.

Yeoja itu –Donghae berjalan mendekati anjing itu dan berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala sang anjing.

"Apa anjingku mengganggumu?" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya seorang namja tampan tidak jauh darinya. Namja itu mendekatinya dan ikut bderjongkok dihadapannya.

"Ani, dia tidak menggangguku. Ini anjingmu?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Kim Kibum imnida!" Kibum membungkukkan dirinya pada Donghae. Kibum terheran dengan Donghae yang tidak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namamu?" tanya Kibum akhirnya, yeoja didepannya terlihat bingung.

"Do…Donghae." Jawab yeoja itu tersenyum canggung.

Flashback end

"Dia bermarga Lee, aku baru mengetahui nama keluarga yeojachinguku sendiri setelah tiga bulan memacarinya. Lucu bukan?" Kibum tertawa renyah, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Kibum dengan kening berkerut.

"Tapi dia bukan seorang Lee!" koreksi Kyuhyun membuat tawa Kibum berhenti.

TBC

Bagaimana?

Apakah sudah tertebak hubungan KyuHae?

Chap depan akan dijelaskan kenapa Hae benci Kyu.

dicaphter pertama aku suka sama ff ini, tapi kok Di caphter ini aku merasa ini ff paling gaje yang pernah kubuat ya setelah balas dendam? Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, kalau balas dendam wajar paling gaje soalnya itu pertama kali aku buat ff.

Diantara semua ff yang pernah kubuat, aku paling suka Option kayaknya, setelah itu Cinta Terlarang. Gak tau kenapa, kayaknya diusiaku yang masih 17 aku suka tema yang berat dan pelik,, seperti rumah tangga dan perselingkuhan.

Review lagi ya? Iya dong!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KyuHae or KiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo, Kim Young Woon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Kibum dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi semua berubah rumit ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang Donghae yang tidak diketahui Kibum sebelumnya. KyuHaeBum

Warning : Gender Switch! Crack pair except KangTeuk and Hanchul, gaje

.

.

Fanfic ini untuk Audrey Musaena yang meminta KyuHae couple, karena author sangat mencintai (lebay) KiHae couple jadi tetap dimasukkan KiHae disini, buka voting untuk pair yang lebih "ngeh" di fic ini. Untuk Audrey, siapa tahu kamu jadi pengen kiHae di ff ini.

.

.

.

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..

Sebelumnya …

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Terlihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah taman._

_"Guk … guk …"_

_Yeoja itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang tidak jauh darinya, diperhatikannya sekeliling dan menemukan seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih bersih yang memang ada di dekatnya._

_Yeoja itu –Donghae berjalan mendekati anjing itu dan berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala sang anjing._

_"Apa anjingku mengganggumu?" Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya seorang namja tampan tidak jauh darinya. Namja itu mendekatinya dan ikut bderjongkok dihadapannya._

_"Ani, dia tidak menggangguku. Ini anjingmu?" Kibum mengangguk._

_._

_._

_"Kim Kibum imnida!" Kibum membungkukkan dirinya pada Donghae. Kibum terheran dengan Donghae yang tidak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Namamu?" tanya Kibum akhirnya, yeoja didepannya terlihat bingung._

_"Do…Donghae." Jawab yeoja itu tersenyum canggung._

_._

_._

_Flashback end_

_._

_"Dia bermarga Lee, aku baru mengetahui nama keluarga yeojachinguku sendiri setelah tiga bulan memacarinya. Lucu bukan?" Kibum tertawa renyah, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Kibum dengan kening berkerut._

_"Tapi dia bukan seorang Lee!" koreksi Kyuhyun membuat tawa Kibum berhenti._

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kau belum menjawabku!" tolak Kibum.

"Jawab saja! Kapan kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Huh baiklah, delapan bulan yang lalu. Kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Kibum acuh. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh, berpikir, kemudian mengangguk membuat Kibum mengerutkan kening.

"Dia… seorang Cho." Jawab Kyuhyun menerawang.

"Heh? Kalian bersaudara?" tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dia istriku."

.

Jdeerr

.

"Mwo?" pekik Kibum tidak percaya, Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak percaya!" sergah Kibum. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, ia terlihat mengutak-atik ponsel canggih itu.

"Ini? Periksa sendiri!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan samrtphone tersebut, Kibum menyambutnya dan mulai melihat-lihat isi di dalamnya.

"Ini…" gumamnya. Ia terlihat syok, ia mengenali sosok disana, photo-photo pernikahan yeojachingunya bersama namja disampingnya ini.

"Tidak mungkin…" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun kemudian melepas cincin kawinnya, menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum kembali menyambutnya.

"Donghae" gumamnya membaca tulisan yang tertera di cincin tersebut.

"Masih tidak percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum terlihat ragu.

"Ini terasa sulit bagiku." Sahut Kibum, Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan pernah berpikir dia menipumu!" Kibum semakin mengerutkan kening. Bukankah Donghae sudah jelas-jelas membohongi status hubungannya dari Kibum selama ini?

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Kyuhyun memandang Kibum, meminta persetujuan. Kibum mengangguk.

.

.

Flashback

Sembilan bulan yang lalu…

Beijing …

08.00 am

.

.

Drrt… drrt…

"Yeosebo Eomma?" sapa Kyuhyun pada orang yang menelphonenya, Leeteuk.

"…"

"Mwo? Aku akan pulang hari ini juga!"

" … "

"Tapi…"

" … "

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu disini. Jaga Donghae baik-baik eoh?"

" … "

"Tuut… tut…"

.

.

Disaat yang sama di Rumah Sakit Seoul …

.

" …"

"Kyu-ah! Donghae kecelakaan."

" … "

"Tidak perlu chagi, kami akan mengatasinya, kau selesaikanlah urusanmu disana. Eomma hanya memberitahumu."

" … "

"Kyu, percaya sama eomma eoh?"

" …. "

"Itu sudah pasti chagi, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulang."

"Tuut… tut…"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya …

10.00 am

.

"Euungghh…" terdengar lenguhan seorang wanita yang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar Hae-ya? Syukurlah!" pekik Leeteuk bahagia.

"Biar eomma bantu chagi." Lanjutnya membantu Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang diperban, ia memandangi sekitar.

"Aku… dimana?" tanyanya.

"Kau di rumah sakit chagi." Jawab Leeteuk tersenyum, Donghae menoleh ke arahnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau… siapa?" tanyanya, membuat Leeteuk terpaku.

"Hae?" panggil Leeteuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kau siapa? Hae? Apa itu namaku?" desaknya.

"Sudah chagi! Tenangkan dirimu!" seru Leeteuk memeluk Donghae, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan menekan tombol darurat beberapa kali, yang berguna untuk memanggil suster.

.

.

.

01.00 pm

.

.

Cklek

"Hae kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dengan cepat memasuki rawat inap Donghae. Ia segera memeluk wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Chagiya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan chagi?" desak Kyuhyun mencengkaram pundak Donghae. Donghae terlihat risih dan akhirnya mendorong Kyuhyun dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Kau? Memangnya kau siapa hah?! Berani-beraninya memelukku seenaknya!" protes Donghae menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya akan sikap kasar Donghae padanya.

.

"Kyu, tenanglah. Kita ke ruangan dokter, biar dia yang menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" seru Kangin menepuk pundaknya, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan dokter …

.

"Amnesia?"

"Ne, dan jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan karena itu hanya akan membuatnya merasakan sakit kepala hebat." Jelas Dokter. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia masih tidak percaya. Baru kemarin rasanya ia dan Donghae bercengkrama sebelum ia pergi ke China, dan sekarang Donghae melupakannya.

"Jadi harus bagaimana Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dokter menggeleng, "biarkan mengalir apa adanya, biarkan dia mengingat masa lalu dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Tidak menentu, bisa cepat bisa lambat. Tapi… bisa juga tidak selamanya." Sesal Dokter membuat Kyuhyun semakin lemas.

'Semoga saja tidak lama lagi semua ingatannya kembali!' doanya dalam hati.

.

.

Di depan ruang inap Donghae …

.

Cklek

.

Kyuhyun perlahan memasuki ruangan Donghae, "kau lagi?" tanya Donghae menyernyitkan dahi.

Kyuhyun menggumam sebagai jawaban sembari tersenyum, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Donghae, lebih tepatnya di sebelah kakinya. Tidak ada pembicaraan sampai Kyuhyun menatap cincin kawin yang melekat di jari manis Donghae, ia tersenyum.

"Apa kau mengingat darimana kau mendapat cincin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah tak lupa tersenyum.

'Cincin itu dariku, kau sendiri yang memilih modelnya. Kau pasti ingatkan Hae? Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya!' harap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Donghae memandangi cincin yang dipakainya, ia terlihat berpikir membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya, baginya Donghae sangat lucu sekarang.

Namun senyum manisnya berubah pahit saat Donghae menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan memperlihatkan wallpaper yang menampilkan dirinya juga Donghae saat bulan madu mereka di Paris beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa kau mengingatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum. Donghae mengamati photo tersebut dengan mata agak menyipit, ia kembali menggeleng.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, suamimu. Dan kau Cho Donghae, istriku." Jelas Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya kemudian Donghae sambil menatap dalam mata Donghae, Donghae diam.

"Suamiku?" tanya Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aaakkh!" rintih Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit kembali.

"Menjauh!" pekiknya begitu Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Pergi! Kau bukan suamiku! Kau pembohong!" pekik Donghae tidak terima, ia memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah chagiya! Kumohon, tenanglah!" bujuk Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat istrinya, ia menciumi pucuk kepala yeoja itu bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Kubilang PERGI!" jeritnya mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hae, ini aku Kyuhyun! Suamimu! Lihat cincin kawin ini, kita sama-sama memakainya! Ada namaku didalam cincin yang kau pakai, dan ada namamu disini! Kita memakainya saat kita menikah, tidakkah kau mengingatnya walau sedikit?" seru Kyuhyun memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Ini?" tanya Donghae memperlihatkan jari manisnya. Dilepasnya cincin yang dipakainya dan dilemparnya ke lantai.

"Ambil saja cincin itu!" serunya geram.

"Pergi! Pergi! aaaww!" dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Donghae sebelum yeoja itu terjatuh ke lantai, dia pingsan.

.

.

.

Flashback end …

.

.

"Dia dapat menerima orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak dapat dan tidak mau menerimaku sebagai suaminya. Ia bahkan cenderung membenciku." Jelas Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. Kibum mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Kau pasti dapat merasakan kekecewaanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya, Kibum mengangguk ragu.

"Putuskan dia!" Kibum melebarkan matanya mendengar perintah Kyuhyun.

"Dia istriku dan kau hanya kekasihnya, dia milikku dan bukan milikmu!" lanjut Kyuhyun menatap sengit Kibum.

"Tidak mau!" respon Kibum menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" marah Kyuhyun meraih kerah kemeja Kibum, Kibum tertawa meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja dia! Untuk apa kau menunggu istri yang bahkan tidak mengingatmu huh? Dia bahagia bersamaku, relakan dia untukku!" seru Kibum menatap sengit Kyuhyun.

"Kau?" ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Kumohon!" lanjutnya lirih melonggarkan cengkramannya di kerah Kibum hingga dilepaskannya, ia tampak rapuh kini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Kibum menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Kumohon, kembalikan dia padaku!" ujar Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di atas rumput.

"Jeongmal mianhae." Sesal Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggungnya nanar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di taman …

03.00 pm …

.

.

Donghae menunggu kibum seperti biasa di kursi taman, ia memainkan kedua kakinya yang saat ini tidak menginjak tanah. Lama ia menunggu Kibum hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi namja itu.

.

"Tuuut… tuuut…"

Tidak ada jawaban, ini yang kelima kalinya. Donghae cemas, tentu. Ia pun sudah berkali-kali mengirim pesan untuk namjachingunya namun tidak ada balasan.

"Kibummie kau kemana? Kau tidak pernah ingkar janji seperti ini! Ada apa denganmu eoh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gusar di sekitar kursi taman.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, ia melihat semuanya dari tempatnya kini, dibalik pohon. Melihat Donghae yang menunggu Kibum dengan wajah bosan, melihat Donghae yang berusaha menghubungi Kibum dengan wajah khawatirnya, hingga Donghae memutuskan pulang karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

Berhari-hari kemudian …

.

Tanpa bosan Donghae terus mendatangi taman, menunggu Kibum juga Bada. Ia bahkan rela datang pukul dua belas siang demi menunggu namjachingunya, pujaan hatinya.

"Hiks… kau kemana Bummie hiks?" isaknya menundukkan wajah manisnya.

"Bada, aku merindukan gonggonganmu! Kibum, aku merindukan omelanmu yang menyuruhku pulang! Hiks… hiks… hiks…" lanjutnya masih bermonolog ria.

"Aku rindu semuanya! Jeongmal bogoshippo!" raungnya kemudian.

.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata melihat rapuhnya Donghae kini. Ia menyesal meminta Kibum memutuskan Donghae. Jika tahu begini, Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat Donghae tersenyum bahagia walau bukan bersamanya daripada melihat istri sahnya itu menangis pilu seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia sudah memutuskan semua.

"Selamat tinggal Hae!" gumamnya sebelum melangkah menjauhi Donghae, melangkah dari kehidupan yeoja manis itu. untuk pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan Donghae sebelum yeoja itu memasuki pintu rumahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya …

.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

.

Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartement kibum, ia bosan tidak dibukakan pintu. Rasanya ingin ditendangnya saja pintu itu!

"Bummie…" panggilnya lagi.

Tok … tok … tok …

"Badaaa…" lanjutnya menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu, terutama telinga, siapa tahu ia mendengar aktifitas didalam, namun nihil.

"Huffh…" helanya.

.

.

Kibum berjalan dengan kantong belanjaan di tangannya menuju apartement, namun langkahnya terhenti dan dengan cepat ditaruhnya kantong belanjaannya kemudian digendongnya Bada, tak lupa dibekapnya mulut anjing itu, bisa saja Bada menggonggong melihat Donghae yang berada di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Dia?" gumam Kibum memperhatikan Donghae.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Bummie… hiks." Isak Donghae akhirnya, setelah Kibum yang sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar ia jadi lebih sering menangis sekarang.

Kibum terenyuh, ia tidak tega namun mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun Kibum tersadar bahwa ia tidak berhak atas Donghae, Kyuhyun lah yang berhak memilikinya, Donghae sejak awal adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" lirih Kibum pada Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum mengejek, "kau mencintaiku saat kau hilang ingatan saja, jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya kau pasti akan kembali pada suamimu. Aku benarkan Cho Donghae?" tanya Kibum yang tentu tidak didengar Donghae, isakan yeoja itu semakin jelas terdengar.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Bummie hiks, buka pintunya eoh hiks?" Donghae masih belum menyerah. Kibum tersadar dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dengan susah payah ia mengambil smartphone di saku celananya, Kibum tersenyum pahit setelah me-non-aktifkan nada dering di smartphonenya..

.

Donghae mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, menekan beberapa digit di layar sentuh ponsel itu.

"Angkatlah Bummie! Kumohon hiks!" harapnya cemas.

"Ayoooo!" ucapnya gemas, entah sudah panggilan ke berapa ia menelphone Kibum namun hasilnya nihil.

Donghae menyerah, ia merogoh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoint. Ia menulis beberapa kalimat untuk Kibum, setelahnya ia robek kertas itu. diletakkannya secarik kertas itu dibawah pintu apartement namjachingunya itu.

.

.

Setelah meletakkannya Donghae menjauhi apartement Kibum walau pandangannya masih menatap pintu, berharap tiba-tiba saja Kibum ada disana. Kibum mendekati pintu apartementnya setelah Donghae sudah menghilang di tikungan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya serta ditutup dan dikuncinya setelah berada di dalam.

.

Dipungutnya kertas yang ditinggalkan Donghae padanya, dibacanya seksama.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana?

Aku gak yakin ini endingnya KyuHae#ditimpuk Audrey eonni.

Kurasa ff ini temanya pasaran, tapi biarlah toh aku suka ff ini, aku bikinnya atas ide yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otakku, bukan plagiat (gak ada yang menyinggung sih, pengen bilang aja). Sebenarnya posisi Kyuhyun itu lebih tepat kalau Siwon yang memerankannya, tapi karena yang merequest ini pengen KyuHae dan aku bosan sama Siwon#dibakar Siwonest.

Sekali-kali EvilKyu dikasih peran mellow-mellow gitukan gak apa-apa, masa usil melulu, gini-gini aku SparKyu juga#nyengir gaje.

.

Maaf jika ff ini mengecewakan…

.

Kurang dari 15 review maka ff ini dan ff lainnya TIDAK AKAN DILANJUT! Option chap selanjutnya tinggal klik tombol update looohh!#evil laugh.

Bagi yang mau jadi temanku add Nazimah Agustina (Elfish KiHae Shipper) di fb#promosi.

Kalau ragu sama nama itu fb, liat aja photo profilnya, bandingin sama photo profil di ffn,, mirip enggak, sama enggak, cantik enggak –abaikan yang terakhir. Aku selalu memakai identitas asli kok, jadi gak begitu susah carinya.

.

Readers: ini author mulai suka ngancam nih soal reviw dan update#bawa kayu.

Author : sabar! Aku melakukan ini hanya karena kesal sama Silent Readers, waktu masih Love and tears, awal-awal Option, dan Cinta Terlarang aku gak mementingkan jumlah review, kalau cerita udah rampung bakal aku update langsung, makanya updatenya cepat. Tapi hargailah author yang masih terbilang baru ini#mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Review please …


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KyuHae slight KiHae**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo, Kim Young Woon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Choi Siwon**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst, family**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Kibum dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi semua berubah rumit ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang Donghae yang tidak diketahui Kibum sebelumnya. KyuHaeBum**

**Warning : Gender Switch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

_**.**_

_Tok… tok… tok…_

_._

_._

"_Bummie hiks, buka pintunya eoh hiks?" Donghae masih belum menyerah. Kibum tersadar dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dengan susah payah ia mengambil smartphone di saku celananya, Kibum tersenyum pahit setelah me-non-aktifkan nada dering di smartphonenya.._

_._

_Donghae mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, menekan beberapa digit di layar sentuh ponsel itu._

"_Angkatlah Bummie! Kumohon hiks!" harapnya cemas._

"_Ayoooo!" ucapnya gemas, entah sudah panggilan ke berapa ia menelphone Kibum namun hasilnya nihil._

_Donghae menyerah, ia merogoh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoint. Ia menulis beberapa kalimat untuk Kibum, setelahnya ia robek kertas itu. diletakkannya secarik kertas itu dibawah pintu apartement namjachingunya itu._

_._

_._

_Setelah meletakkannya Donghae menjauhi apartement Kibum walau pandangannya masih menatap pintu, berharap tiba-tiba saja Kibum ada disana. Kibum mendekati pintu apartementnya setelah Donghae sudah menghilang di tikungan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya serta ditutup dan dikuncinya setelah berada di dalam._

_._

_Dipungutnya kertas yang ditinggalkan Donghae padanya, dibacanya seksama._

**~ Nazimah Agustina SnowFishies ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali ~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

*****

kediaman Keluarga Cho …

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, ia berjalan gontai menuju tangga untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul retoris, ia menatap khawatir anaknya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku menyerah." Lirih Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada eommanya.

"Maksudmu chagi?" ujar Heechul khawatir dan mengelus pipi putranya lembut.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku, melepaskannya!" jawabnya kemudian terduduk di single sofa yang ada di belakangnya, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas.

Heechul terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Senang karena Kyuhyun dapat melanjutkan hidupnya kembali secara normal?

Atau justru sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak rapuh seperti sekarang ini?

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin nak?" tanya Heechul memastikan, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah mereka, bukan kamarnya.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan eomma, lebih cepat akan lebih baik!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang eommanya dan terus berjalan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Aku pergi!" dan Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan meninggalkan Heechul yang matanya telah berkaca menahan tangis, menatap nanar putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disaat yang sama di apatement Kibum ….**

**.**

**.**

Kibum meremas kertas dari Donghae dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku harus melupakannya!" ujar Kibum berulang-ulang, ia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu diteguknya cepat.

"Aku pasti bisa melupakannya!" lagi ia berujar. Matanya kemudian terarah pada tempat sampah, tempat ia membuang pesan dari Donghae tadi.

**.**

**.**

"_Bummie, salahku apa eoh?"_

"_Kenapa tidak menemuiku?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"_

"_Kenapa menjauhiku?"_

"_Aku merindukanmu, saranghae!"_

**.**

**.**

Itulah pesan Donghae, pesan berupa rentetan pertanyaan dari sang yeojachingu untuk namjachingunya. Kibum merasa miris mengingat kata 'yeojachingu'.

Apa Donghae masih bisa disebut yeojachingunya? Kibum menggeleng.

"Aku pasti bisa hidup tanpanya!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Perusahaan keluarga Cho …**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah terduduk di ruang kerjanya, di kursi kebesarannya. Melamun, itulah yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. ia kemudian menatap telephone yang ada di meja kerjanya. Perlahan diambilnya gagang telephone itu dan memencet beberapa digit angka.

**Tuut… tuut…**

"Halo Kyu?" sapa seseorang disebrang sana.

"Siwon hyung, tolong urus surat perceraianku dengan Donghae!" perintahnya pada sang pengacara, Choi Siwon.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" tanya Siwon ragu mengingat klien sekaligus sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai istrinya.

"Ne, aku yakin hyung!" sahutnya, terdengar Siwon yang menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ne, akan kuurus secepatnya." Jawabnya patuh.

"Bagus!" dan sambungan telephone terputus.

Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kebesarannya, ia tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Donghae yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang besok, memulai hidup baruku disana, melupakanmu. Semoga kau bahagia Hae-ya! Semoga ingatanmu tidak kembali!" doanya beriringan dengan air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Selamanya!" lanjutnya lirih lalu terisak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Lee …**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek …**

**Kriieet …**

**Ceklek ….**

**.**

**.**

Suara yang tidak biasa saat Donghae pulang lagi-lagi terdengar, menutup pintu utama secara perlahan bukanlah kebiasaannya, Donghae yang biasanya adalah Donghae yang membanting pintu utama jika ia memasuki rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Ia berjalan gontai menuju tangga. Bukan hanya karena perasaannya yang gundah, namun fisiknya yang lemah Karena tidak mendapat asupan gizi yang cukup yang membuat tubuhnya lemas. Yeoja itu perlahan menaiki tangga dengan langkah gontai dan jangan lupakan pandangan kosongnya.

"Ugh!" ringisnya merasa pening di kepalanya. Ia masih menaiki tangga hingga pegangannya terlepas pada badan tangga dan terjatuh.

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

"Aaauww!" rintihnya setelah berada di lantai dasar rumahnya dengan posisi telungkup, ia membalik tubuhnya dan tangannya meraba keningnya yang terluka sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Sakit**

**07.00 pm**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Leeteuk menggenggam erat jemari Donghae.

"Bangunlah chagiya!" ujarnya parau. Ia memandang sedih putrinya yang tidak kunjung sadar.

"Kenapa hidupmu seperti ini nak?" lanjutnya, ia sudah mengetahui Kyuhyun yang akan menceraikan Donghae. Leeteuk maklum dengan keputusan menantunya itu, namun bagaimana reaksi Donghae setelah ingatannya kembali ia telah menjadi janda? Sekarang Leeteuk berharap ingatan Donghae tidak akan pernah kembali untuk selamanya!

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek …**

**.**

**.**

"Dia belum sadar yeobo?" tanya Kangin lembut menghampiri anak istrinya, Leeteuk menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya nanti Kangin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk masih menatap putrinya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kangin menyernyitkan dahi.

"Kyuhyun akan menceraikannya, apa yang harus kita jawab jika ingatan Donghae kembali dan mempertanyakan keberadaan suaminya?" jelas Leeteuk membuat Kangin menatap Donghae sendu.

"Kita harus berkata jujur padanya yeobo. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu semuanya nanti!" jawab Kangin bijak.

"Euunggh…" lenguh Donghae.

"Kau sudah sadar chagi?" tanya Leeteuk sumringah.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Donghae lirih memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kau di rumah sakit chagiya!" jawab Kangin tersenyum.

"Kibummie, mana dia? Dia disinikan? Menemaniku?" tanya Donghae memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Siapa dia chagi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Namjachinguku." Jawab Donghae mmebuat Kangin juga Leeteuk terbelalak kaget.

"Tapi Hae, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku ingin pulang! Aku tidak mau disini!" teriak Donghae melepaskan infuse yang ada di punggung tangannya.

"Tenanglah Hae! Pulihkan kondisimu dulu eoh?" bujuk Leeteuk, tapi Donghae menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak sakit! Aku sehat! Keluarkan aku dari sini, kumohon!" pekik Donghae mutlak.

**Keesokan harinya …**

**Krieeett …**

Donghae membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya. Kening Donghae terbalut perban karena kecelakaan kemarin yang ia alami, di belakangnya terdapat Kangin juga Leeteuk yang ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan putri mereka kembali.

"Apa dia mengingat tentang Kyuhyun yeobo-ah?" bisik Kangin.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia tidak menanyakan soal Kyuhyun." Jawab leeteuk tidak kalah pelan.

Donghae berjalan riang menuju ruang tengah, perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah photo keluaganya, didekatinya photo tersebut.

"Photo Bummie sebentar lagi pasti akan terdapat dalam photo ini!" ucapnya riang tanpa beban, namun ketika matanya membidik figura-figura photo yang terdapat di atas meja, ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada tiga tempat kosong di atas meja, mencoba mengingat-ingat photo apa saja yang terpajang sebelumnya.

"Aaauww!" rintihnya ketika sekelebat bayangan pernikahannya dulu, ya, tiga tempat kosong di atas meja tersebut dulunya memang diisi dengan photo-photo pernikahannya.

**BRUUK!**

Yeoja itu terduduk seraya memegang kepalanya, "Kyu?" rintihnya.

"Kyu!"

"Hae?" panggil Leeteuk dari kejauhan.

"Hae!" kemudian sang ibu terdengar panik ketika putrinya tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" tanyanya setelah berada di hadapan Donghae, ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Donghae.

"Ani! Aku tidak apa-apa!" sahut Donghae kemudian perlahan berdiri dibantu Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin ke kamar!" pintanya yang langsung diamini Leeteuk.

**Di dalam kamar Donghae …**

"Istirahatlah chagi!" ujar Leeteuk setelah mengecup kening Donghae sayang, Donghae balas tersenyum. Setelah eommanya keluar dari kamar, seperti biasa Donghae akan meraih boneka Memo-nya kemudian memeluknya erat.

**DEG!**

Ia tertegun melihat boneka tersebut, lagi, memorinya seakan dipaksa mengingat, darimana boneka itu ia dapatkan.

"Aaauw!" kembali ia merintih, sekelebat bayangan siapa pemberi boneka ikan nan lucu pun terputar bagai kaset rusak.

"Kyu…hyun" gumamnya pelan dengan mata terpejam erat.

**Keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho …**

**07.30 AM …**

Kyuhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Bandara, sesuai keputusan yang ia buat sendiri, ia akan bertolak ke Jepang hari ini. Ia menghela nafas, memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Korea dan meninggalkan cintanya di negeri ini.

"Kuharap kau bahagia Hae, selamat tinggal!" ucapnya di depan cermin dengan mata berkaca, disekanya air mata itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, maafkan kesalahanku selama ini." Setelahnya ia menyeret koper dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Appa, Eomma, aku sudah siap!" ujarnya saat berada di anak tangga terakhir.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik chagi!" Heechul menghamburkan diri ke pelukan anaknya, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan eomma tercintanya itu.

"Tentu eommaku yang cantik!" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Appa percaya padamu Kyu!" Hangeng menepuk sebelah pundak putranya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Keluarga kecil itu keluar dari pintu utama rumah mereka menuju sebuah mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu pergi ke Jepang.

Kyuhyun berbalik, melihat ke pintu rumahnya sebelum memasuki mobil, merekam kembali memorinya, setelahnya ia memasuki mobil appanya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Hangeng yang diiyakan Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika deru mesin mobil terdengar, ia menghirup nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkanny perlahan sebelum membuka kembali matanya.

Belum sempat mobil keluarga Cho keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka, mobil mereka telah dihadang oleh mobil lain yang baru saja terparkir di depan pagar mereka.

"Donghae?" ujar Kyuhyun tidak percaya ketika melihat Donghae keluar dari mobil tersebut, yeoja itu berlari kecil menghampiri mobil Hangeng. Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun keluar dari mobilnya, begitupun dengan Hangeng, Heechul, Kangin, dan Leeteuk yang ikut keluar dari dalam mobil mereka.

"Hae? Sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa? Sedang apa kau bilang? Kau yang sedang apa? Kau ingin meninggalkanku eoh?" jawab Donghae balik bertanya.

"A…aku,"

"Bisakah kita hiks melupakan semuanya yang terjadi? Memulainya hiks dari awal?" pinta Donghae dengan air mata kini yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Aku hiks memang bersalah, mana ada hiks istri yang hiks melupakan suaminya. Aku memang istri yang hiks tidak tahu diri!" lanjutnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

**GREEB!**

Kyuhyun mendekap yeoja yang masih berstatus istri sahnya itu erat, ia tidak tahan jika terus melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis.

"Kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Donghae mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

**FLASHBACK**

**Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Lee …**

**Di depan kamar kangTeuk …**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

"Donghae-ah?" panggil Kangin selaku pembuka pintu.

"Appa!" sahut Donghae seceria mungkin.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan eomma, berdua saja!" rengeknya, Kangin tersenyum lantas memberi jalan pada putrinya, setelahnya ia sendiri pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya leeteuk yang terduduk di kasur dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Donghae memeluknya sejenak.

"Eomma, aku mau minum susu!" pintanya.

"Minta saja pada Jung ahjumma!" sahut Leeteuk, namun, Donghae menggeleng cepat.

"Aku mau eomma yang membuatkannya untukku!" rengeknya, Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Anak manja!" godanya lantas menyentil ujung hidung anaknya, Donghae nyengir. Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, ia kemudian mendekati meja yang dibawahnya terdapat beberapa album photo.

Kembali Donghae menyipitkan matanya ketika membuka sebuah album photo yang diyakininya berhubungan dengan namja itu, Kyuhyun.

"Sssshh!" ringisnya ketika sekelebat kebersamaanya dengan namja bermarga Cho itu terputar kembali.

**BRRUUK!**

Donghae jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat, tidak kuat mengingat semuanya sekaligus.

**Ceklek**

"Hae?!" pekik Leeteuk ketika memasuki kamarnya.

"sadarlah chagi!"

**Beberapa saat kemudian …**

"Euuunggh," lenguh Donghae ketika kesadarannya perlahan kembali, disampingnya leeteuk dan Kangin menatapnya bahagia, bahagia putri semata wayang mereka telah bangun.

"Kyu…hyun," gumamnya menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Baik Leeteuk dan Kangin menatap satu sama lain, 'dia sudah mengingat semuanya?' batin keduanya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hiks jangan pergi eoh?" pinta Donghae, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan disini untukmu chagi!" jawabnya, keduanya kemudian melepas pelukan masing-masing, menatap manik satu sama lain, terdapat keharuan disana, kembali mereka berpelukan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kedua orang tua mereka pun berbahagia, akhirnya suami-istri tersebut kembali bersatu.

**Tiga hari kemudian …**

Kibum yang berada di balik pohon bersama Bada yang ada di tangannya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bercengkrama di taman. Biasanya Kibum dan Bada lah yang akan berada di posisi Kyuhyun kini, namun Kibum sadar jika Kyuhyun yang lebih berhak atas Donghae, bukan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku Hae?" ratapnya, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu harus! Kita tidak mungkin bersama, semoga kau mendapat kebahagiaanmu Cho Donghae." Lanjutnya, Kibum hendak berbalik meninggalkan taman, namun, Bada yang mengenali sosok yang tidak jauh dari mereka adalah Donghae, melompat sehingga terlepas dari genggaman Kibum, kemudian berlari menghampiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Donghae menoleh, mencari darimana gonggongan itu berasal, ia kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati seekor anjing kecil putih yang lucu, dihampirinya anjing tersebut. Terdapat binar kesenangan di mata Donghae dan Bada ketika menatap satu sama lain.

Kibum dengan wajah cemasnya terus memperhatikan mereka di balik pohon.

"Hei anjing kecil! Namamu siapa? Tuanmu dimana?" tanya Donghae seraya mengusap-usap kepala Bada.

"Bada, nama yang bagus!" puji Donghae ketika membaca nama yang tertera di kalung anjing tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Kibum akhirnya menampakkan dirinya dengan alasan mengambil kembali Bada.

"Nah Bada, mana tuanmu?" tanya Donghae lagi, Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menghampiri istrinya.

"Sudahlah chagi! Kita pulang saja eoh? sudah sore." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kita menunggu sebentar lagi?" tawar Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maaf, itu anjingku." Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terdapat Kibum yang berdiri di dekat mereka dengan senyuman tipis. Deonghae memperhatikan Kibum, namja ini terasa sangat familiar baginya, namun ia tidak dapat mengingat tentang namja ini.

"Jadi ini anjingmu? Ini bawalah anjingmu, kami ingin pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun menyerahkan Bada pada Kibum.

"Kita pulang chagi!" ajak Kyuhyun terburu, ia bahkan merangkul bahu Donghae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kibum. Donghae yang mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kibum dengan segala kebingungannya, terlebih ia yang menangkap kesedihan di wajah namja itu.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Donghae, iapun merasa tidak asing dengan anjing Kibum, Bada.

Donghae baru kembali berhenti memperhatikan Kibum ketika Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya, keduanya bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pada Donghae, yeoja itupun ikut tersenyum dan balas merangkul pinggang suaminya.

Kibum menatap kepergian keduanya nanar, gonggongan Bada-lah yang menyadarkannya kembali, sedang setetes air mata Kibum telah jatuh ke pipinya.

"Aku melepaskanmu Cho Donghae, kumohon berbahagialah!" lirihnya kemudian berbalik arah, jalan hidupnya dan Donghae memang berbeda.

'Aku tahu ini tidaklah adil untukmu Kim Kibum, namun aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang tidak terhingga telah menjaga Donghaeku, aku Cho Kyuhyun akan membahagiakannya, aku janji! Aku yakin kau pasti dapat menemukan cinta yang lain suatu hari nanti, sekali lagi terima kasih kibum-sshi dan maaf karena kau yang terlibat dalam rumah tanggaku dengan Donghae.' Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati melihat kembali ke dalam taman sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya dan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**review/komentar terakhir FF Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali ?**

Kenapa berakhir KyuHae? Pertama karena yang merequest FF ini menginginkan ending KyuHae, jika dilihat dari cerita, seorang istri hendaknya memang lebih memilih suami dibandingkan kekasihnya, itu sudah yang seharusnya bukan?

Untuk KiHae Shipper, maaf, hanya itu yang dapat kusampaikan atas kekecewaan kalian terhadap ending FF ini.


End file.
